The Tale Of Two Lovers- A korrasami fanic
by skatergirl45612
Summary: Told in Korra's point of view explaining how Korra and Asami fell in love from H.S to college. Starts in Korra's Sophomore year of H.S. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Girl

Hey guys. I decided to write another fanfiction about Korrasami. So here you guys go. Enjoy and please leave reviews! Sorry I haven't been writing lately, I've been super busy lately. Sorry guys

Sometimes when you thought about being in a relationship with someone, you never thought it would be her. The rich girl with the emerald eyes and long, black hair, which always seemed to enter your clouded mind and leave you feeling sweaty and breathless. You liked her throughout high school because of her amazing looks and gorgeous curves and also because she was the captain of the cheerleading team and was gorgeous and nice too. Once you left Republic City High School, you moved on to college. You made new friends and passed all your classes and then she happened. But let's start from the beginning, shall we?

You're 15 and a sophomore. You're totally shy and lonely. 3 months ago, you came out to your parents as a lesbian and three months before that, your ex-boyfriend or should I say boyfriend, dumped your ass. You're heartbroken and pretty damn sad. Then she happened. It was a normal day at Republic City High School and then "BAM!" you bumped straight into her, causing her to drop all her books in the middle of the crowded hallway. It was Wednesday, 5 period, when this happened. You helped her pick up all the books and then apologized.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there"  
>"By the way, I'm Korra" You replied holding out your hand for the girl to shake.<p>

"Asami" The girl replied shaking your hand before disappearing and leaving you in the crowded hallway.

The girl was cute, No Way! She's more than cute, she's really hot. Then you remembered that she was wearing a cheerleading uniform and had long, wavy black hair that went down to her shoulders and bright, emerald eyes. You walked to class, completely lost in your thoughts. Then your remembered something, her name was Asami. There was only one Asami in your school and her name was Asami Sato! She was the daughter of the owner of Future Industries. She was hot, nice and rich! Holy Shit! That's an amazing combination.

Hey guys. Hope your enjoyed the first chapter. Will do the next chapter as soon as I can and please, write reviews. Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2- Walking in the pouring rain

Hey guys. So I decided to write another chapter but make it much longer because the first chapter was pretty damn short. So enjoy.

Once you got to class, everyone looked at you, pretty awkwardly. You went to your desk and sat down. After taking five whole pages of notes in history class, you mind begin to wander, thinking about Asami. You eventually snapped out of it because of the bell ringing, signaling the end of class. The day went by quicker than you had expected and once you got to your locker, you opened it. You hair was in two wolf tails, a traditional southern water tribe hairstyle. You wore a dark blue varsity jacket, skinny jeans, a white shirt underneath the jacket and black and white Jordan's. You grabbed the two textbooks you needed from your locker and was about walk away, when….

You saw them, kissing in the middle of the hallway, Mako and Asami. Mako was the captain of the football team and the worst part was he was a douchebag and his first rap album was coming out soon but you knew he couldn't rap for his life and he acted like a fucking jerk. He was kissing your girl and you were mad about it. You hated Mako. You knew that he cheated on many girls and he slept with half the cheerleading team, except for Asami and 4 other girls who hated Mako. He was pretty popular and his grades were all A's. You were tired and your stomach was in knots. Your heart was racing and your palms were still sweating. You began to cry. You ran out of the high school in tears. You sat on a nearby bench, wiping your tears away as you sat down, you heard footsteps. You ignored it at first. Then a sweet voice called out to you.

"Korra, are you ok?"

It was Asami, the goddess, asking you if you were ok. Your blue eyes darted to her low v neck, which showed half of her cleavage but then went back up to stare deeply into Asami's deep, green eyes.

"I'm fine" was all you could say under your breath.

"You don't look fine"

She sat closer to you and grabbed your arm. You pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

You didn't reply.

You just got up and walked away and started heading home. Then the rain began to fall and your eyes began to tear up again. You had lost it and you had enough. The pain ached in your chest and you were sick to your stomach. But Asami still called after you.

"Korra!" She yelled after you but you said nothing.

Then she ran after you but still ignored it. You heard a thud and turned around. Asami had fallen face first into a huge puddle of water and she was soaking wet. You felt bad but you still walked away but then something hit you, hard and no it wasn't an object, it was you mind, telling you to help her. So you did. You ran to her and helped her stand up. You hugged her, thinking it would help and it did. She hugged you back and you could smell the strong lavender perfume on her. When you pulled back, she was looking at you and she was smiling.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She nodded but she was shivering. You gave her your varsity jacket and wrapped an arm around her waist, as you walked her home in the pouring rain. You were both silent but stared at each other once, in a while. Once you and Asami arrived at her house, she pulled you into a hug and when she pulled back, she looked deep into your blue eyes and then kissed you on the cheek. When she pulled back, she smiled.

"I like you Korra, here's my number, call me"

Then Asami handed you her number and your heart jumped. She waved to you, before walking inside and closing the door behind her. You felt like you were gonna pass out, right here, by her doorstep. Asami Sato not only kissed you on the cheek but she also just gave you her number. Mako can go fuck himself because you just scored Asami's number and he knew nothing about it.

Here you guys go, chapter two, finally done. Omfg... Ok, so chapter 3 will be out soon. Hope you guys enjoyed my fanfiction so far and I expect reviews. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3- telling him off

Hey guys. Ok, so I got three really good reviews so far. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 3. There are a lot of unexpected surprises and really touching moments. Not giving anything else away. Enjoy.

The next day…

My day was turning out perfect. Yesterday, I felt like shit because of what Mako did but now I didn't really give a shit about Mako and the fact that he was still with my girl. Whatever… It was eighth period and the day wasn't going by as quicker as I thought. I hadn't seen Asami all day or had even called her last night, like I wanted to. Then I saw Asami. She was sitting by her locker; crying and I instantly ran to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong, Asami?"

She looked up at me and could see that she was still crying and her eyes were a bright, shade of red and then she told me everything.

"Flashback" (Told in Asami's point of view)

I was walking down the hallway, looking for Mako. When I reached the end of the hallway, I saw him with someone else. They were kissing. The girl he was kissing was my best friend and former cheerleader, Mia. Tears ran down my face and when he pulled away from her, he saw me. He tried to run after me but I wouldn't let him.

"Were finished!"

After I yelled that, I ran back to my locker and then started crying again and then you showed up, Avatar.

"End of Flashback"

(Korra's point of view)

I held Asami even tighter in my arms. Once her tears dried, I looked over Asami. Then an idea popped into my head, like popcorn and then I smirked like a teenage girl who had a crush on someone.

"Where's Mako?"

"Probably with Mia"

I let go of Asami and began to walk down the hallway, towards Mako's locker and luckily, he was there but he wasn't alone, he was with Mia. I put my hands into fists and then I pushed Mia aside and pushed Mako against his own locker with full force. With a lot of anger in my voice, I asked him…

"What the fuck is your problem?"

You don't go off cheating on Asami, like that with her best friend!"  
>"I'm sorry"<p>

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you cheating bastard"

Then I punched him in the face and he fell backwards, onto the floor with his nose bleeding and a black eye. He was unconscious. Mia turned to me and crossed her arms, a small smirk on her tan face.

"Nice job, Avatar, you knocked out my new boyfriend"

"He deserved it"

"I'm being sarcastic, Avatar, Mako deserved that, nice job"

Mia then kissed me on the cheek and walked away like nothing happened. I wiped the pink lipstick off my cheek and before heading back to Asami, I gave Mako one last kick, straight in his balls and then walked away toward Asami's locker with a huge smirk on my face.

"Mia told me what you did, thank you Korra"

Asami was hugging me so tight, that I felt like I couldn't breathe and my face was turning blue. Once she pulled away, she kissed me. But this time, on the lips. The kiss was quick, short and sweet. But I'm certain, I felt sparks during the 5 second kiss from her. My eyes were open and I was in shock and I felt her tug on my arm.

Walk me to class and then walk me home?"

Her bright, green eyes widened as she said this. I nodded and then I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the crowded hallway, just as the bell rang, the start of ninth period and the almost end of a perfect day and the start of a full three day weekend. But once we were both in our separate classrooms, I tapped my pen on my paper, thinking about Asami and what I had done for her and then I realized we had a test this period in global and I didn't study for it and I sighed quietly and mumbled "Shit" under my breathe, as the teacher handed us our tests.

Hey guys. Hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 is on the way and omg… thought I'd end the chapter with something to amuse all my readers and make them fall off their chairs, laughing. See you all soon… Bye.


	4. Chapter 4- Picking up the pieces

**Hey guys. Thank you for all the awesome reviews and omg, you guys are awesome and hilarious. Here's chapter four. Sorry it took so long, Enjoy. Btw, thank you DavidAlatriste ( for the funny comment about me fulfilling you dream of having Mako kicked in the balls. It made my day. Btw, I used prompts in here for a writing competition, I'm in. Enjoy. **

After the test, the bell rang; I got up from my seat and grabbed my backpack. I sighed. "I definitely failed that global test", I thought. Once I was at my locker, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and the strong smell of lavender perfume hit the air. It was Asami.

"Hey Asami''

"Ready to go?"

"Sure'' was the last thing I said before Asami pulled me into another 5 second kiss and when we pulled away, she grabbed my hand and we walked out of the school and I was blushing through the entire situation.

"Korra, are you ok?"

I'm fineee"

I was stuttering again, that was great. And we weren't even halfway to her house, yet. I was definitely losing my mind. When we finally arrived at her house, my heart was finally back into my chest and my stomach wasn't in knots anymore. The more I got to know Asami, the more I liked her. I felt more comfortable around her, than ever. Then I snapped out of it and she said;

"Are you coming inside or not?"

"Yah, sure" Was the last thing I said before I walked into Asami's huge mansion and she closed the door behind us.

"Wow" was the only thing that I could mumble under my breath.

The house was huger than mine. A grand staircase, a huge glass chandler in the center of the room and a huge flat screen tv. I was definitely in for a treat.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking that we could watch some romantic movies and eat ice cream to make you feel better, Sami"

"That's sounds perfect"

I sat down on the couch, while Asami went into the kitchen to grab some ice cream. When Asami came back with two medium sized cases of ice cream, I smiled. Asami sat down on the couch next to me and I smiled. Once Asami turned on the first movie, she cuddled up next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. Her green eyes darted up to my blue eyes and smiled.

"Korra, I want to thank you for what you did to Mako for me, I owe you big time for that"

"You know Asami, that was my first time that I actually hurt someone, I mean actually"

"Mako used to be one of my best guy friends a long time ago and I kind of, feel bad for what I did to him but I know what did was right and I would anything to see you happy, after that asshole cheated on you with Mia"

'Thank you Korra, that means a lot"

The middle of the movie was starting and both, Asami and I, had already starting eating the two cases of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Asami smiled at me.

"Mmh, Don't blink, this is my favorite part"

I didn't blink for the entire scene. Then Asami burst out crying and hugged me tight. I smirked a little.

"Someone's sensitive" A small smirk was still on my face.

"Sorry, but this part reminds me of Mako and my relationship with him"

"It's ok, Mako dumped my ass too but it was a long time ago"

"You dated Mako?"

"Yah Sami, we dated a year ago till I came out to my parents"

Asami squeezed my hand and yawned. Asami and I, both fell asleep watching the movie, the medium sized cases of ice cream still between us and the movie "My first heartbreak'' playing in the background. But I was still thinking in my head, what I was gonna say next to Asami after we both woke up but we were both still fast asleep. "I'm just trying to pick up the pieces, Sami, was the only thing I could think of, as I slept. Asami's breath tickled in my ear and the strong scent of lavender perfume filled my nostrils. I was glad this day ended with a sweet moment.

**Thank god. Chapter 4 is finally done and I no longer have writers block. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. Chapter 5 is on the way and I should have it posted in a week or so. Decided to keep this chapter simple and sweet. Bye **


	5. Chapter 5- Just Friends

Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry this is late. My readers were asking for chapter 5 so I decided to post chapter 5 today but it might be short because I have writer's block again. Alright, enjoy.

(Korra's Pov)

I felt calm and cool. I smelled a strong lavender scent, which hit my nostrils like wildfire. I felt warm and extremely comfortable. Then I opened my eyes. Asami was fast asleep on my chest and the two tubs of ice cream were on the coffee table. I turned on my phone and checked the time. It was 8:00 am and I was starving. Asami opened her gorgeous green eyes and looked up at me.

"Morning, cutie"

Hey Sami"

"Korra, can I ask you something?" Asami's green eyes locked on my blue eyes when she said this.

"Sure, what's up?"

My heart was racing and I sat up. I looked over at Asami and smiled at me. Then she said, in the sweetest voice ever, "Can we try to get to know each other better first before we actually have a romantic relationship?"

"What are you saying?" I asked as Asami sat up and moved over a little bit toward the other side of the couch.

"I'm saying that I just want us to get to know each other as friends before we move to the romantic side of the relationship"

"I understand"  
>"Korra, we were moving too fast and I felt a little uncomfortable about it and then I didn't know what to do about it and it was stressing me out."<p>

"I'm sorry; we don't have to move too fast"

I grabbed Asami's hand and held it. She pushed my hand away and then looked deep into my blue eyes. She pulled me into a hug and then I smiled. Once she pulled away, she pointed toward the door. I wasn't expecting her to say this.

"Korra, I need some time alone"

"I think it's time for you to go"

Then Asami showed me to the door and walked me out. Asami hugged me again. When she pulled back, she smiled at me.

"We will talk soon, Korra"

"I promise"

"Ok, Sami"

Then Asami closed the door and then it began to rain again. I had to walk a few blocks to get home. I pulled up my varsity jacket and began to walk, the thoughts of the hot cheerleader, Asami, playing back into my mind.

**Hey guys, sorry this is really late. Holy shit. Ok... umm I have to go finish my research paper now but my next chapter will be up soon and for my other fanfic, Damn a Korrasami fanfiction, the last chapter will be up later. Sorry guys ** **The Next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6 Home, Sweet, Home

**Hey guys. I'm back and I apologize for not updating my story. But this chapter is going to be much better than the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

Korra's POV

The walk back to my house was long and tiring. I was soaking wet and my mind kept going blank with the thoughts of Asami, the hot cheerleader, still stuck in my brain. Once I walked inside my house, I was greeted by my polar bear dog, Naga. After throwing off my wet jacket and sneakers, I gave Naga a pet on the head. My house was completely quiet. After walking into the kitchen, looking for my parents, I found a note on the table.

**DEAR KORRA,**

**HEY SWEETIE. HOPE YOU GOT HOME OK. WE WILL BE HOME SOON.**

**LOVE YOU, MOM AND DAD**

After reading the note, I went into my room and threw my backpack on my bed. After putting on some gray sweatpants, I undid my backpack and took out my chemistry and global homework and snuggled onto my bed. After opening my chemistry textbook, I heard my phone buzz. I looked at my phone and received a text from Asami.

"**Hey Korra, how are you doing"- Sami**

"**I'm ok, how are you?"- Korra**

"**I'm good, how much homework do you have?"- Sami**

After finishing my chemistry homework which was only a page, I answered the text from Asami.

"**Not much left, just global"-Korra**

"**Look, I'm sorry from breaking your heart and telling you that I just want to be friends. I know you want to be more than friends but I need some time to figure myself out and then I will make a decision but for now, we both need space and sometime apart from each other. I'm sorry"- Sami**

"**It's ok, I get it. I know it must be really hard for you to figure yourself out and deal with the feelings you have for me, at the same time. "- Korra**

"**I'm still trying to push my feelings for Mako aside and try to figure myself out. I don't know if I'm bi-sexual or lesbian. It's complicated"- Sami**

"**I get it. It took me a long time to figure myself out and come out to my parents, family and friends but it was worth it, in so many ways"-Korra**

After answering Asami, I continued to do my global homework, which was answering questions in a packet that our teacher gave us that was four pages long. Once my phone beeped, I checked the time and it was 4:00pm. I continued to work on my global till 4:30 and then unlocked my phone and read Asami's message.

"**How did you come out to your parents? It must have been really hard for you to that. But you're really brave, Korra. I, however wouldn't have the guts to do that" – Sami**

"**It wasn't easy. I'll tell you that. It took me three months to finally walk up to my parents and say, "Hey mom and dad, I'm a lesbian!"- Korra**

"**How did they react?"-Sami**

"**My mom accepted me for who I was but with my dad, it took a little getting used to"- Korra**

"**Huh? That's oddly surprising. I thought your dad would've accepted you?" –Sami**

"**I thought the same thing but he was a little uncomfortable with it, at first but then when I brought my first girlfriend, Jewel to meet my parents, my dad slowly became comfortable with it"- Korra**

"**That makes sense."- Sami**

"**I gtg to finish my homework now, See you tomorrow" – Korra**

"**Bye" –Sami**

After reading Asami's text message, I continued to do my global homework. When I finally finished, I checked the time, it was 5:00 pm. Then I heard the front door click open and realized that my parents were home.

**Here you guys go. Thanks for the great reviews requesting me to continue. The next chapter should be up soon. Bye guys. **


End file.
